


Incriminating Evidence

by simply_aly



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: "God, Claire, what did she find?"
Relationships: Claire Bennet/Sylar | Gabriel Gray
Kudos: 3





	Incriminating Evidence

He's still fuming when she walks into the bedroom. She hides a smile as she sits on the bed.

"Would it change your mind if I told you she only did it because of something she found in a box from the basement?"

He groans. "God, Claire, what did she find? I thought we had gotten rid of all the incriminating evidence from back then!"

"She found a picture, Sylar."

His eyes widen. "You never said we had pictures!"

She sighs. "It's beside the point," she says. "Just go tell your daughter it's okay that she made the cheerleading squad."

**Author's Note:**

> One of many fics I'm (slowly & sporadically) moving over from FFN.


End file.
